<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Земли Блаженств by yisandra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383000">Земли Блаженств</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra'>yisandra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lust for Darkness (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Horror, Drama, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Group Sex, Horror, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sex with bodily injury, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Земли Блаженств по ту сторону портала, открытого Культом Экстаза, оказались вовсе не тем раем, который обещали видения. В этом чудовищном месте молодой культист становится трофеем одного из Изменённых и отчаянно пытается выжить в сексуальном рабстве, чтобы когда-нибудь суметь вернуться в родной мир</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Changed/Cultists, Original Xeno/Original Male, Willard Yelverton/Original Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Влюблённый неофит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторским произволом действие игры несколько смещено в прошлое, что отражено в стилизации текста. Все персонажи, задействованные в сценах насилия и секса — совершеннолетние (хотя от этого и не легче); автор переводит «Enthralled» как «Зачарованные», а не «Порабощённые», т.к. на его взгляд это ближе по коннотациям оригинала. Также автор решительно призывает не брать пример ни с кого из персонажей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К двадцати годам Артур Каннингем считал себя человеком, многое испытавшим и уже вполне разочаровавшимся в жизни.</p><p>Большинство молодых людей этого возраста только открывают для себя мир взрослых занятий и развлечений, постепенно выскальзывая из-под каменной плиты родительского контроля, но Артуру одновременно повезло больше и меньше. </p><p>С одной стороны, покойный отец, мистер Генри Каннингем, оставил им с матерью приличное состояние, позволявшее нисколько не беспокоиться о материальном благополучии, мать же с ранних лет выделяла сыну хорошее ежемесячное содержание и никак не ограничивала в покупках и забавах. С другой же стороны, похоронив мужа, Алиса Каннингем с головой погрузилась в светскую жизнь и любовные приключения, по большому счёту выбросив Артура из головы. Была она из тех женщин, из которых получаются совершенно очаровательные вдовы, и видел её Артур обычно по воскресеньям, на мессе, да ещё по тем редким случаям, когда миссис Каннингем находила сына необходимым аксессуаром для светского выхода – например, они регулярно посещали оперу. Опера маленькому Артуру не нравилась: там было скучно, громко, и нужно было подолгу сидеть на месте и молчать.</p><p>Впрочем, благодаря в том числе и выходам в оперу, он достаточно рано сообразил, что никогда не был нужен матери иначе чем старший в роду отпрыск фамилии Каннингем, защищающий её право транжирить средства покойного мужа от всех прочих наследников. Её не волновало, как он себя ведёт и делает ли успехи в науках. Она не любила его и не полюбила бы, даже добейся он министерского поста.</p><p>Как только Артур уложил в голове эту простую, но болезненную мысль, он раз и навсегда поставил крест на попытках стать достойным сыном, дельным человеком и прожить правильную жизнь и вместо того отправился на поиск чего-то, способного заполнить пустоту в его сердце - или, если угодно, душе, - образовавшуюся на месте любви.</p><p>Говоря иначе, он с головой бросился в водоворот пороков, какие только может предложить состоятельному молодому мужчине современное общество.</p><p>Надо сказать, большинство их ужасно его разочаровали. </p><p>Азартные игры не увлекали, а частые проигрыши в них ужасно расстраивали, так что, чтобы избежать этой досады, игорные дома пришлось забросить. </p><p>Алкоголь понравился Артуру больше, он даже развил хороший вкус в вопросах винопития, но с более крепкими напитками так и не сумел поладить: быстро пьянел, засыпал, а после мучился страшными головными болями и тошнотой, от которых хотелось уйти в аскеты.</p><p>Артур попробовал курить опиум, но странное чувство отупения, мутной пелены перед глазами и полной бессмысленности любого действия не на шутку напугало его. Одурманенный наркотиком, он казался сам себе маленьким и потерянным, падающим в бездонной пустоте без малейшей возможности хоть за что-то ухватиться.</p><p>В отчаянии Артур попытался было окунуться в разврат, но тут его подстерегало ещё большее разочарование: женские тела оставляли его совершенно равнодушным, а будучи обнажёнными и предоставленными для использования, даже вызывали некоторое отвращение своим видом и, в особенности, запахом. С большим трудом кое-как осуществив один или два более чем жалких акта, наследник Каннингемов понял, что утопить свои горести в объятьях дам полусвета тоже не сможет.</p><p>Единственная польза, которую он действительно сумел извлечь из собственного богатства – ему всегда было кому пожаловаться на неудачи. Как и всякий состоятельный юноша, не знающий, чем себя занять, он не испытывал недостатка в друзьях – преимущественно, людях того сорта, что деву на звере багряном, преисполненном именами богохульными, без всяких раздумий назовут родной сестрой, согласись она только оплачивать им обеды в хороших ресторанах и счета от модных портных. Им-то Артур и исповедовался с частотой, сделавшей бы честь доброму христианину, ходящему к мессе лишь раз в неделю. В отличие от скучных и суровых священников, светские прилипалы умели вовремя предложить бокал вина, к месту рассказать свежую сплетню и вообще хоть как-то отвлечь выгодного приятеля от подступающей меланхолии.</p><p>Был среди них, впрочем, сильно выделяющийся типаж – Ева, мрачная байроническая девица, казалось, вовсе не заинтересованная в вытягивании из Артура его содержания. По правде говоря, похоже было, что меньше его денег её привлекает только он сам. Это оставляло открытым вопрос, что же она вообще делает в этой компании; впрочем, в компании она, по большому счёту, и не состояла – так, изредка появлялась на пересекающейся орбите, как тёмная луна. Кажется, она имела какое-то отношение к миру искусства, по крайней мере, все встречи с ней обязательно проходили либо после открытия какой-нибудь галереи, либо на вечеринке в голой, заваленной красками, холстами и мастихинами мансарде очередного подающего большие надежды художника. </p><p>Именно после такой вечеринки, когда всё интересное уже закончилось, и Артур с Евой остались единственными способными ровно сидеть и внятно разговаривать, он и излил ей душу. Алкоголь сделала его болтливым и излишне драматичным; по большому счёту ему была безразлична её реакция, он с тем же успехом мог избрать в слушатели флористическую композицию в центре стола или груду пустых бутылок – но жаловаться человеку показалось менее жалким.</p><p>Ева слушала его безо всякого видимого сочувствия, вертя в руке пустой бокал. Артур не ждал ответа или утешения, поэтому удивился, когда она вдруг сказала:</p><p>- Если всё так невыносимо, ты всегда можешь это прекратить.</p><p>Он не сразу понял, о чём она, а поняв, почувствовал смесь смущения и негодования.</p><p>- Я вовсе не хочу умирать! – запальчиво воскликнул он. – Мне нравится жить, я мог бы путешествовать… </p><p>Он осёкся. Ева смотрела, чуть наклонив голову, будто спрашивая: «Что же тебе мешает? Думаю, ты просто предпочитаешь ныть и ничего не предпринимать».</p><p>- Но ведь везде будет то же самое! – горячась, он картинно обвёл рукой разгромленную мансарду, лежащих и сидящих в разных позах людей. – Я просто хочу, чтобы в моей жизни появилась какая-то цель, какой-то смысл, далёкий от баек философов и разодетых попов! Что-то, ради чего я мог бы жить, мог бы действовать. Что-то большее, чем я, но такое, за чем я бы следовал!..</p><p>Позже он долго не мог выбросить тот пьяный разговор из головы, то со стыдом вспоминая свои неуместные откровения, то погружаясь в смутные мечты, в которых смысл жизни настигал его, как внезапный ответ на молитвы.</p><p>В каком-то, жестоком и ироническом смысле, так и случилось. Не только Артур не забыл тот разговор – Ева тоже отлично всё запомнила. </p><p>Меньше чем через месяц после вечеринки в мансарде она познакомила его с Уиллардом Йелвертоном.</p><p>***</p><p>Йелвертон был персоной загадочной, как бы из иного, незнакомого мира: возраста родителей Артуровой компании, из высшего общества, совсем не эксцентрик, но бесконечно далёкий от подобающей семейной солидности. Его солидность имела иную природу – авторитет, построенный на харизме, скрытом влиянии и лишь в малой степени на деньгах.</p><p>Артур вновь почувствовал себя ребёнком, негаданно приоткрывшим дверь в жизнь взрослых: прежде он понятия не имел об этом таинственном человеке и его последователях, теперь же стал замечать мимолётные замечания и оговорки, дающие понять, что практически все заслуживающие внимания общественные фигуры знают имя Уилларда Йелвертона и относятся к нему уважительно, а то и с опаской.</p><p>Это был какой-то новый, неведомый Артуру вид известности – скрытная, лишённая скандальной яркости. О таких людях не судачат на вечеринках и в кулуарах, о них негромко разговаривают серьёзные господа во время серьёзных встреч - либо помалкивают вовсе. И Артур казался сам себе пятилеткой, по недосмотру проникшим в курительную после ужина. Оставалось удивляться, что Йелвертон вообще удостоил его внимания: юный Каннингем не соответствовал его компании ни образованием, ни весом в обществе, ни возрастом.</p><p>Ева устроила их знакомство после невероятно скучной (с точки зрения Артура) публичной лекции по психологии, предназначенной для людей, имеющих хотя бы начальный уровень познаний в теме (в то время как у Артура их не было совершенно). Будучи представленным, Артур совершенно непривычно для себя смутился и застеснялся почти по-детски – под внимательным тяжёлым взглядом Йелвертона он вдруг ощутил себя таким пустым, незначительным, совсем не отличающимся от раздражающих его самого прилипал.</p><p>Уиллард Йелвертон не был красив, однако обладал специфической привлекательностью, которую придаёт мужчине с правильными, но грубыми чертами внешности высшее образование и интеллигентное воспитание. В его холодных глазах светился острый ум.</p><p>«О чём ему со мной говорить? – со стыдом подумал Артур. – О том, какие фасоны модны в этом сезоне? О том, кто из балерин с кем спит? Если он спросит моё мнение о лекции, я двух слов не свяжу».</p><p>К счастью, Йелвертон не заговорил о психологии. Не в тот раз. Артур вообще не мог потом вспомнить, о чём они тогда разговаривали. О чём-то не слишком важном, недолго – и Артур получил приглашение на другую лекцию, более популярную, по словам Уилларда. Он сказал это без пренебрежения или снисхождения, так что Артур не почувствовал себя идиотом, которому указывают на его место.</p><p>На лекцию он пошёл. Йелвертона там не было, выступала строгая молодая женщина, говорящая о власти подсознания и о том, какой вред причиняют психике подавление и вытеснение. На этот раз проблем с пониманием не возникло, Артур был склонен во всём согласиться с дамой-лектором.</p><p>Он исправно посещал весь курс лекций, не особенно надеясь на что-либо, кроме новых знаний, но через пару месяцев получил письмо. Даже почерк у Уилларда Йелвертона оказался замечательным – изящный и твёрдый, таким вполне можно любоваться. В изысканных выражениях он интересовался мнением Артура о прослушанном материале и приглашал на прогулку, чтобы всё обсудить.</p><p>В ту ночь Артур так волновался, что уснул только под утро, из-за чего во время прогулки чувствовал себя взбудораженным и пустоголовым. Уиллард разговаривал с ним спокойно и доброжелательно, словно с равным, в его манерах была лишь небольшая необидная покровительственность, и Артур буквально согревался сердцем от этого. </p><p>Та встреча стала первой, но отнюдь не последней.</p><p>У Артура никогда прежде не было достойного уважения старшего товарища. На какое-то время он даже подумал, что переносит на Уилларда свои нереализованные мечты о мудром, понимающем отце, но это было самообманом. Тему лжи себе они затрагивали в своих беседах много раз, Уиллард очень убедительно доказывал, что ничто так не вредит человеку, как отрицание своих настоящих желаний, попытка подменить их более безопасными или социально одобряемыми.</p><p>- Только удовлетворение истинной жажды делает нас свободными, - говорил Уиллард.</p><p>Он вообще был чрезвычайно убедителен, а ещё красноречив и так полон энергии, силы, уверенности в своей правоте… </p><p>Артур был совершенно очарован этим человеком. Он сам не заметил, как, не сознавая того, вознёс Уилларда Йелвертона на высокий пьедестал в храме своего сердца и готов был обожествлять любое его слово и жест.</p><p>Стоит ли удивляться, что, когда спустя каких-то полгода после первого знакомства, Уиллард предложил перейти от обсуждений методов освобождения сознания и удовлетворения телесной жажды к практике, он был уже готов?</p><p>***</p><p>Это не было соблазнение – соблазнитель лжёт жертве, чтобы использовать её для своего удовольствия, Уиллард же был предельно откровенен, да и едва ли неумелый мальчик почти без опыта мог чем-то его порадовать. Скорее уж Артур чувствовал себя благодарным и польщённым: столь искушённый любовник снизошёл до того, чтобы помочь ему познать собственное тело, хотя мог просто бросить прозябать в невежестве! И это при том, что, как вскоре стало ясно, Уилларду определённо было из кого выбирать.</p><p>Так Артур открыл для себя, что более чем способен на телесное томление, вожделение и удовольствие, просто искать всё это ему стоит в объятиях мужчин, а не женщин. Открывшийся ему мир сексуальных утех оказался столь упоителен и разнообразен, что никто не мог бы осудить Артура, тут же бросившегося туда со всем пылом юности. </p><p>Уиллард, его проводник на этой тропе, был умудрён и терпелив. Шаг за шагом он познакомил его сперва с азами, а затем и с более утончёнными методиками, избавляя от стыда и страха и позволяя полностью положиться на него.</p><p>Артур был поражён, насколько же ему на самом деле понравилось полагаться на Уилларда. Доверить ему весь контроль над ситуацией, над собой… просто делать, что он велит, чувствовать, что он позволит… это воистину возносило на седьмое небо. Артур никогда ещё не был так упоённо спокоен и счастлив. Любые тревоги оставили его. Он всем своим существом восхищался Уиллардом, тянулся к нему и жаждал его одобрения. Самым страшным кошмаром стало бы лишиться его интереса.</p><p>Уиллард Йелвертон учил, что удовлетворение является высшей ценностью, что эротическое наслаждение священно: неважно, дарить его или только получать. </p><p>Когда возможности незащищённого тела и естественных переживаний исчерпали себя, они перешли к вспомогательным предметам и игрушкам, начав с безобидной повязки на глазах и мягкой ленты на запястьях и закончив незабываемым визитом Артура в поместье Йелвертона, где была целая комната, заставленная причудливыми машинами для удовольствия – работающими от электричества и пара, от рычагов и на ременной тяге, оснащёнными язычками, петлями, кольцами и искусственными фаллосами различных размеров и форм. Чего там только не было! Визит продлился почти неделю, и за это время Артур, кажется, узнал о себе больше, чем за все предыдущие двадцать лет жизни.</p><p>Некоторые практики были болезненными, и поначалу Артур только мирился с этим, чтобы не разочаровать любовника, но настойки, которые давал ему Уиллард, и благовония, совсем не похожие на опиум по запаху, притупляли дискомфорт и будили желание. Постепенно он открыл для себя, что даже боль может быть по-своему пикантной. Уже покинув поместье, Артур вспоминал о «медовой неделе» там со сладким содроганием, даже когда все следы на его теле бесследно пропали.</p><p>***</p><p>Прекрасные каникулы повторились ещё дважды, и на этот раз у Артура была возможность исследовать дом получше. Он обратил внимание на множество причудливых предметов искусства на эротическую тематику. Некоторые казались странным образом тревожащими, даже отталкивающими, особенно это касалось трёх лишённых голов и конечностей статуй с причудливо изменёнными половыми органами: мужской торс с вульвой, женский – с пенисом и, наконец, третий, обладавший и тем и другим. Статуи казались очень древними; на Артура они навевали безотчётную жуть, вплоть до того, что он старался не проходить мимо них лишний раз.</p><p>Однажды он набрался храбрости и спросил о статуях. Уиллард, казалось, давно ждал его вопроса. Вместо ответа он дал ему «Книгу Ласи» – закрытое учение тайного общества под названием Культ Экстаза, состоящего исключительно из просвещённых и богатых людей, поставивших перед собой цель не только избавиться от оков человеческой морали и социальных ограничений, но и при жизни найти путь в Земли Блаженства – мир, созданный для бесконечного переживания сексуального наслаждения.</p><p>Уиллард Йелвертон был главой этого общества, и он считал их цели не только реальными, но и вполне достижимыми.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Культист Экстаза</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Природа вселенных» профессора Дорин Аустерлиц (о которой Уиллард всегда отзывался с огромным почтением и теплотой) и «Книга Ласи» описывали измерение Лусст’гхаа, Земли Блаженства, как находящееся за пределами ограничений времени и пространства место, наполненное энергией неиссякаемого вожделения. Попадание в этот предел обещало полное освобождение от любых рамок человечности и достижение не пресекающегося удовлетворения.</p><p>Вечный экстаз.</p><p>За время существования культа многие его члены составили собственные письменные работы, рассуждения и обзоры, имевшие определённую научную ценность – костяк культа более чем наполовину состоял из влиятельных учёных, хотя со временем он явно размылся вливанием пресыщенных, но имевших существенный вес нуворишей. Всё, достойное внимания, хранилось в библиотеке поместья Йелвертон, наряду с трудами по философии и эзотерике, психологии и эротическому искусству, и со всеми этими книгами, статьями и альбомами Артур был ознакомлен в подходящее время. Пополам с разнузданным любовными утехами, а порой и во время них, ознакомление шло превосходно.</p><p>Хотя, если быть до конца откровенным с собой, Уиллард, возможно, мог бы точно так же просвещать его в тонкостях подлёдной рыбалки или разведения сверчков – если оставить в этом уравнении настойки и мази, обжигающий воск, мягкую плётку, затупленные шипы, ремни, верёвки, благовония, шёлк, мокрую кожу и возможность сидеть у ног Уилларда по вечерам, возможно, Артуру было бы всё равно.</p><p>Вот только вряд ли рыбалка и сверчки смогли бы на самом деле так увлечь его. А он был увлечён, даже заворожён – почти так же, как самим Уиллардом, - идеей вечного блаженства, противоположного кастрированному церковному раю – блаженства вожделеющей плоти, и не после смерти, а прямо сейчас. На земле, пусть и земле иного мира. С возлюбленным.</p><p>***</p><p>Через некоторое время после посвящения Артура в общество Уиллард даже позволил ему взглянуть на журнал Милтона Йелвертона, первым записавшего видения Лусст’гхаа, сведшие с ума его супругу. Артур был невероятно польщён таким доверием, и, хотя не посмел им злоупотребить, держа журнал в руках слишком долго, всё же пролистал его, уловив достаточно, чтобы понять: учение Культа Экстаза основывалось не на бессвязном бреде сумасшедшей (чего он в глубине души всё же опасался), а на подробных, технически точных и вполне выполнимых инструкциях. Само поместье Йелвертон, как он понял, немного поразмыслив, было построено по этим чертежам, вероятно, чтобы скопировать некую реально существующую в Лусст’гхаа местность.</p><p>Позже Уиллард подтвердил это предположение, добавив, что такое сходство совершенно необходимо для церемонии открытия врат между мирами. Теперь осталось лишь найти единственный недостающий элемент, и все они обретут вечное освобождение.</p><p>Артур понятия не имел, что это за элемент, и не стал расспрашивать, понимая, что узнает в своё время. В ту ночь Уиллард впервые предложил ему отдаться другому мужчине, тоже члену общества и, насколько Артур мог понять, политическому союзнику Уилларда. К этому моменту Артур уже считал себя совершенно распростившимся с мещанской стыдливостью и прогнившими христианскими представлениями о греховном или грязном, однако мысль о близости с незнакомцем, с абсолютно чужим человеком вызывала у него безотчётный протест. Грех тут ни при чём, он попросту не хотел другого, он хотел Уилларда! </p><p>Но… ещё сильнее он не хотел разочаровать своего любовника. Не хотел оказаться отвергнутым, забытым, выкинутым за ворота рая. </p><p>В конце концов, только удовольствие священно, тело – просто инструмент для его получения: какая разница, с кем? Тем более, Уиллард не оставил его наедине с незнакомцем, он присутствовал и наблюдал, Артур всё время чувствовал его молчаливое одобрение и поддержку. Так легче было держать в голове все наставления.</p><p>Немного неожиданным оказалось то, что, переборов первую скованность, Артур действительно очень легко смог погрузиться в ощущения и на самом деле получил привычное удовольствие, словно его тело уже привыкло достигать удовлетворения с мужчиной, и личность этого мужчины перестала играть роль. Пугающая мысль, и в другой ситуации Артур мог бы прийти в настоящий ужас, решив, что собственное тело больше не вполне его, но запах благовоний мешал думать, а Уиллард поощрительно гладил внутреннюю сторону его запястья.</p><p>- Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе, Артур, - произнёс Уиллард низким довольным голосом. – Ты прирождённый раб похоти.</p><p>От этих слов по позвоночнику пробежала волна тревожащего жара, усиливая наслаждение, и удовольствие от оргазма было в этот раз намного ярче.</p><p>Позже Уиллард взял его, пока сперма другого мужчины ещё оставалась внутри, и от этого осознания Артур чувствовал себя одновременно ужасно и великолепно. Слыша непристойное хлюпанье при каждом толчке, он не мог не стонать и не сжиматься всякий раз. Не мог не думать об оргиях, сопровождавших собрания культа. Оргиях, в которых, конечно, должен будет участвовать. Каждый… каждый раз…</p><p>В тот вечер они занимались сексом так долго и жадно, что на следующий день Артур едва мог ходить. Глядя на расцарапанные в кровь плечи и руки Уилларда, он не ощущал ни капли стыда. Только сытое довольство.</p><p>И предвкушение.</p><p>***</p><p>Перед тем как принять участие в собраниях, Артуру предстояло преодолеть последний барьер, в его случае особенно высокий – научиться наслаждаться и дарить наслаждение женщине. Без этого он не мог рассчитывать стать полноценным членом культа – во время оргий никто не разбирал пола, возраста и внешности, это было противно самой идее вечного экстаза. </p><p>К счастью, Уиллард и здесь проявил свойственные ему предусмотрительность и внимание к деталям. </p><p>На этот раз Артура не знакомили с будущим партнёром, не давали им возможности оценить друг друга. Артур увидел женщину в ужасающей оскаленной маске - одной из тех чудовищных масок, что культисты носили во время собраний – уже совершенно обнажённой на постели. Белокожая и очень худая, она лежала в ленивой расслабленной позе, небрежно поигрывая инкрустированной перламутром ручкой длинной кисти из беличьего ворса. Другой рукой женщина поманила Артура, и тот, лишь раз обернувшись на Уилларда и получив его одобрительный кивок, пошёл.</p><p>Поначалу все его действия были чисто механическими, но то ли близкое присутствие Уилларда, который направлял его и давал наставления, то ли благовония, заглушавшие идущий от женщины запах, стали причиной тому, что, когда она раскинула длинные мускулистые ноги и потянула его лицом к влажным слипшимся завиткам в паху, он не почувствовал ожидаемого отвращения. Ему было… пожалуй, любопытно. Это стало уже привычным – осваивать что-то новое под чутким руководством Уилларда, чтобы в итоге открыть для себя ещё один источник удовольствия. Он доверял Уилларду, и до сих пор тот ни разу его не подвёл.</p><p>Так вышло и на этот раз: не сразу, но, когда женщина повалила его на спину и оседлала его лицо, Артур возбудился не хуже, чем обычно с мужчиной. По крайней мере, пока он чувствует их уверенность, силу и одновременно чуткость реакции на его действия, он сможет разделять священный экстаз и с женщинами! </p><p>Позже она набросилась на него как дикий зверь, и он кончил от трения между её упругих ляжек, пока Уиллард воспользовался отверстием между клыков её маски, имея женщину в рот.</p><p>Втроём они немного отдохнули, прежде чем продолжить урок просвещения, и тогда женщина сняла маску. Артур ахнул и засмеялся: на него с ленивой усмешкой смотрела Ева.</p><p>***</p><p>В тайном обществе Артур не снискал больших симпатий и не завёл друзей. Как он и ожидал, культисты вовсе не были едины – несмотря на общую цель, они делились на несколько фракций и группировок, интриговали и оспаривали авторитет друг друга. Большинство, впрочем, склонялось перед Йелвертоном, как перед наиболее осведомлённым, сведущим и харизматичным предводителем… но были и те, кто не отказался бы сместить его с поста главы Культа Экстаза.</p><p>Артур, вызывающе молодой и столь же вызывающе преданный Йелвертону, не пришёлся ко двору: его пренебрежительно именовали «питомцем», «игрушкой» и «комнатной собачкой» и относились соответственно. Самого Артура это совершенно устраивало, он даже начал носить собачий ошейник и демонстративно сидеть у ног Уилларда на собраниях, чтобы позлить сплетников и поразвлечься самому. На самом деле, ему даже нравилось такое отношение. Он ведь действительно был верным псом Уилларда, лояльным только ему, без каких-либо властных амбиций и интересов. </p><p>В некотором смысле, Артур был более чист в своей принадлежности делу культа, чем большая часть именитых культистов – он просто следовал за своим лидером, веря в его мечту и не пытаясь что-то выгадать для себя. Даже занимаясь сексом с людьми, с которыми его не связывало ни тени приязни, он вкладывал в это весь свой пыл, как верующий в жертвоприношение – только жертвовал не желанному, но недоступному пока Лусст’гхаа, а человеку, который безраздельно владел его сердцем.</p><p>***</p><p>Два года спустя именно Артур был первым, кому Уиллард поведал о своём величайшем триумфе: ему наконец-то удалось найти Видящую, и теперь они воистину близки к цели! Видящими называли женщин, чувствительных к Эссенции мира Лусст’гхаа и способных стать проводниками для пытливого ума на пути к вечному блаженству. Последней известной Видящей была Харриет Йелвертон, мать отца Уилларда.</p><p>К этому моменту Артур уже понимал, каков загадочный «последний элемент», безуспешно разыскиваемый культом десятки лет: для создания врат необходимо принести в жертву ребёнка Видящей. Разумеется, никто не собирался на самом деле убивать младенца – как объяснил Уиллард, жертвоприношение имело символическое значение, но без него врата не могли открыться.</p><p>Артур не успел ещё сполна ощутить радость от этой великолепной находки, как на него обрушились её ужасные последствия: Уиллард просил его на время покинуть поместье, чтобы ничто не мешало ему работать над приобщением столь необходимой им женщины. Артур понимал, что для этого и впрямь требуется время и пространство, в конце концов, в самом начале своих отношений с Уиллардом он тоже не согласился бы делить его с кем-либо… и всё же быть выставленным за порог оказалось больно. </p><p>За прошедшие годы Артур так привык к распорядку и образу жизни Йелвертона, что вернувшись в «нормальный мир», не находил себе места. Восстанавливать прежние знакомства казалось ему диким, искать новые не возникало ни малейшего желания. </p><p>Он попробовал забыться в мимолётных интрижках, но непосвящённые с их забитыми стыдом и виной головами оставляли его неудовлетворённым. Секс с ними оказался пресным, скучным, слишком быстрым и отягощённым ненужными сожалениями, рассуждениями и неуклюжими попытками привязать или оттолкнуть. Это бремя волочилось за каждым актом страсти, словно выпущенные кишки, отбивая всякое желание повторять.</p><p>В итоге бывший светский молодой человек провёл более года в тоскливом уединении, читая и перечитывая труды товарищей по культу и лишь изредка наслаждаясь визитами Уилларда, которые никогда не длились более пары дней и ночей. Излишне и говорить, что он чувствовал себя на седьмом небе, когда наконец-то получил приглашение вернуться.</p><p>В первый вечер Уиллард представил ему Аманду Мун:</p><p>- Ещё один потерянный потомок Харриет Йелвертон, моя дорогая кузина и наш будущий проводник в Земли Блаженств.</p><p>«Дорогая кузина», недавно родившая Уилларду сына, теперь помещённого в детскую комнату с изображением короны над дверью, чувственно улыбнулась Артуру и отсалютовала бокалом. </p><p>Её нельзя было назвать красивой, но она обладала яркой сексуальностью, немедленно привлекающей к ней внимание всех присутствующих, даже когда во время собраний она надевала полностью скрывающую лицо маску. Секс с ней и в самом деле каждый раз был чем-то необыкновенным, она как будто наделяла своих партнёров причастием Лусст’гхаа, вознося экстатические ощущения на небывалую высоту. Появление Аманды словно вдохнуло в культ новую жизнь, сделав собрания особенно оживлёнными и вдохновенными, а Уиллард… что ж, Уиллард был сильно увлечён.</p><p>Артур с печалью замечал это и впервые сожалел, что природа не создала его женщиной, а ещё лучше – Видящей женщиной, способной подарить Уилларду столь вожделенный ключ от врат Лусст’гхаа… впрочем, хотя бы на место любимой собачки главы культа никто не покушался, и Уиллард был с ним так же страстен, как и раньше.</p><p>***</p><p>В хлопотах о подготовке Великой Церемонии пролетело несколько месяцев. Между собраниями Аманда не появлялась, проводя всё время в своей роскошно обставленной комнате или с ребёнком; Артур, занятый бесчисленными мелкими поручениями, её почти не видел. </p><p>Накануне того самого дня, после изматывающего сексуального марафона, Уиллард вызвал Артура на серьёзный разговор. </p><p>- Мне стало известно, что Александр собирается напасть на меня, чтобы возглавить общество самому, - сказал он, ласковым жестом убирая непослушную прядь со вспотевшего лица Артура. – Он настроен решительно, и я не вижу другого выхода… Тебе придётся помешать ему, Артур. Боюсь, Александр успокоится только мёртвым.</p><p>Убить человека… Представлял ли Артур когда-то, что хотя бы задумается о возможности подобного? Но он знал Александра и понимал, что тот не остановится и уж точно не станет колебаться, раз уж решился устранить противника физически. </p><p>Какое коварство! И в такой важный момент!</p><p>- Мы не можем позволить ему помешать Церемонии, - утешающе шепнул Уиллард, и его уверенный тон успокоил Артура. – Я помогу тебе всё спланировать, ни о чём не волнуйся. Так, с твоей помощью, уже завтра я приведу всех нас в Земли Блаженств.</p><p>Земли Блаженств, вечное наслаждение без пределов, без рамок, без ревности и страха потери…</p><p>- Я всё сделаю, - пообещал Артур. – Просто расскажи мне, как.</p><p>***</p><p>Так получилось, что в самый желанный и ответственный момент он не был рядом с Уиллардом, предоставив эту честь Аманде. Вместо этого Артур увлёк Александра под предлогом начавшейся оргии (пропустить участие в которой было бы немыслимым преступлением), не позволив приблизиться к залу, где проходил ритуал открытия врат.</p><p>Дом наполнился звучащей из патефонов музыкой и стонами страсти. Не желая, чтобы другие  помешали ему или увидели лишнее, Артур втолкнул Александра в заранее выбранную пустую спальню, слишком тесную, чтоб стать пристанищем одной из групп культистов, и там, умело выскользнув из одежды, оседлал. Обычно Александр не привлекал его, но, в конце концов, Артур был верным слугой похоти, к тому же волнение перед предстоящим и трепет ожидания прекрасного будущего будоражили кровь и подстёгивали. Плоть есть плоть, в ней несложно пробудить желание. Александр, прежде недовольный его вмешательством и ошеломлённый напором, вскоре уже охотно отвечал. Артур поместил его руку на свою ягодицу, дал нащупать кольцо, которым заканчивалась прочная нить с нанизанными на неё яшмовыми шариками, которые Уиллард поместил в него перед церемонией.</p><p>Свет в комнате мигнул, но они не обратили на это внимание. Медленно вытянув все шарики, Александр вставил в Артура сперва пальцы, а затем и член. Артур двигался на нём, чувствуя, как внутренности скручивает от ужаса и предвкушения. Почувствовав, что Александр близок к оргазму и уже мало внимания обращает на окружающую реальность, Артур легко потянулся к столику у кресла, на котором они устроились, и взял заранее оставленный здесь короткий нож.</p><p>Свет снова мигнул, когда он, недооценив остроту лезвия, с избыточной силой провёл им по горлу Александра.</p><p>Горячая кровь полилась на грудь и живот жертвы, заливая заодно и убийцу. Александр страшно захрипел, кровь на горле вздувалась пузырями. Артур, поражённый содеянным, замер, выронив нож и часто моргая. Член в его теле всё ещё оставался твёрдым, а толчки бьющегося в агонии тела против всякой логики бросали Артура всё ближе к грани. С невнятным стоном, словно в кошмарном сне, он опустил руку на собственный мокрый от крови член и дважды провёл кулаком вниз и вверх.</p><p>Брызнувшая сперма смешалась с кровью.</p><p>Свет мигнул и погас. Вдалеке прозвучал и тут же стих пронзительный визг. </p><p>Артур, воистину переступивший сегодня границу человечности, медленно поднялся на дрожащие ноги. Обмякший наконец член всё ещё булькающего и дёргающегося Александра выскользнул из него.</p><p>Из-под закрытой двери в темноте распространялся слабый мертвенно-лиловатый свет. Музыки слышно больше не было.</p><p>Артур подошёл к двери. Его шатало. Протянутая в темноту рука нашарила что-то странно влажное на месте дверной ручки, но он всё же потянул это на себя, открывая дверь. </p><p>Нужно было как можно скорее найти Уилларда и выяснить, что произошло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Зачарованный раб</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По двери коридора расползлось огромное чёрное пятно, напоминающее одновременно потёк жирной бугристой плесени и сплетение сухих древесных корней. В центре его сиял бледно-лиловым светом проход. Под этим светом у самого пятна в неловкой позе лежало мёртвое тело одной из культисток с ужасными ранами на спине – рёбра сзади были как будто вывернуты когтями неведомого зверя.</p><p>Артур мгновение смотрел на труп, затем устремился по коридору, к залу, где проводилась Церемония. Несмотря на почти полную темноту и перевёрнутую кое-где мебель, он отлично ориентировался в поместье и скоро достиг своей цели.</p><p>В полу на месте алтаря он обнаружил ещё одно пятно, намного больше первого. Вокруг валялись наполовину растерзанные тела, но Уилларда среди них не оказалось. Артур постоял немного с бешено колотящимся сердцем, пытаясь понять, что же делать. Убитые выглядели так, словно на них напало немыслимое чудовище с челюстями акулы и когтями медведя. Куда бы ни вели врата, это место совсем не похоже на Земли Блаженств!</p><p>Но Уиллард проводил ритуал и, скорее всего, теперь он на той стороне.</p><p>Артур шагнул во врата.</p><p>***</p><p>Он упал на четвереньки в тёплую слякоть. Голова кружилась от наполняющего воздух густого душного аромата, похожего одновременно на запах крови и секса. Артура затошнило, но он справился с собой и огляделся.</p><p>Это место было полутёмным и влажным, источники света располагались странно, словно на картине неумелого художника, потолок и стены казались то близкими, то далёкими, и от этого мельтешения снова начинало подташнивать. Все очертания вблизи были неровными, несовершенными и естественными, словно порождёнными природой, но вдалеке угадывались причудливые конструкции, определённо сотворённые руками разумных существ.</p><p>Выждав, пока тошнота утихнет, Артур поднялся на ноги, цепляясь за сухие ветви незнакомого кустарника, и побрёл в случайно выбранном направлении. Голова всё ещё кружилась, зрение странно расплывалось, сердце колотилось быстро-быстро от страха и неуместного возбуждения. Он случайно обтёрся плечом о край дверного проёма на входе в коридор или тоннель – тот оказался липким и тёплым. На стенах тут и там росли грибы или иные структуры, похожие на малые половые губы, вырванные из живых тел и налепленные на камень.</p><p>Артур хотел позвать Уилларда, но что-то заставило его передумать. Существо, убившее культистов в поместье, могло быть поблизости, глупо привлекать его внимание… Он пошёл дальше, опираясь рукой о тускло мерцающую стену, напоминающую вздувшуюся стенку кишечника.</p><p>Через пару десятков шагов коридор расширился, открыв пространство, затопленное обильно испаряющейся жидкостью. Среди испарений вырастало несколько платформ с чем-то, что слезящиеся глаза Артура сперва приняли за статуи фаллической формы, однако когда он приблизился, то понял, что это вовсе не изваяния. Живые, с пульсирующей по венкам кровью, фаллосы ростом со взрослого человека вздымались к потолку. На один из них оказалось нанизано отдалённо напоминающее жабу существо, охватом тела лишь немного превосходившее пронзивший её орган. Из широко распахнутого, предельно растянутого рта выглядывала набухшая, пульсирующая головка. Судя по мутным стеклянным глазам, существо было давно мертво.</p><p>Артур отшатнулся, зажав себе рот двумя руками, чтобы не закричать в голос. Сами собой на ум пришли обрывки незабытых до конца молитв, и он не стал прогонять их, хотя и не верил, что они чем-то помогут.</p><p>Он определённо оказался в аду.</p><p>***</p><p>Артур сам не знал, как нашёл в себе силы продолжать поиски, вместо того чтобы забиться в какой-нибудь из многочисленных здесь тёмных углов и сжаться там, надеясь, что его не найдут. Он был напуган до такой крайности, когда человек либо теряет сознание, либо отстраняется от переживаемого ужаса. Наверное, он отстранился.</p><p>Пол в этом странном место был неровный, но гладкий, тёплый, как живая плоть, и почти везде – влажный, а то и с небольшими лужами и болотцами, испаряющими тот же душный запах бойни и совокупления. Пробираться через них было одновременно и мерзко, как ступать в грязь, и приятно. </p><p>Один раз он наткнулся на каменное подобие алтаря, на котором лежала обнажённая женщина с закрытым оскаленной маской лицом. Огромное чудовище с двумя пенисами имело её одновременно во влагалище и в рваную рану на животе. Толстые, как мужская рука, органы двигались механически, словно поршни, с похабными хлюпающими всплесками, извлекая петли кишок при каждой фрикции. Женщина стонала и хваталась за край алтаря. Лица её невозможно было разглядеть, но Артур всё равно узнал – в конце концов, сколько раз он блаженно зарывался лицом между этих сильных ног?</p><p>Женщина на алтаре была Евой.</p><p>У Артура подкосились ноги. Если до этого всё происходящее ещё казалось ему не совсем реальным, будто кошмарный сон, то теперь он не мог больше отрицать: всё совершается в действительности. Все они оказались в этом аду, и Ева, и Уиллард, и он сам. Еве с такой раной уже не помочь, но Уиллард ещё может быть жив и здоров, если им удастся выбраться отсюда…</p><p>Артур отполз за угол и, дрожа, побрёл дальше.</p><p>Большинство лестниц и коридоров были пусты, время от времени попадались чудовищные инсталляции с телами, порой человеческими, а порой совершенно немыслимыми. Некоторые ещё шевелились, несмотря на тяжкие увечья или даже смертельные раны.</p><p>Артур всё время ждал, что кто-то или что-то вот-вот схватит его и сделает частью такой инсталляции, и молился только о том, чтобы умереть быстро, если это всё-таки случится. Но пока что ему везло.</p><p>Наконец один из полукруглых коридоров привёл его в обширный тёмный зал, где тут и там торчали зубчатые колонны, в каждой из которых в прозрачном цилиндре покоилось застывшее человеческое тело, все отверстия которого были заполнены металлическими на вид трубками. Такие же трубки вонзались в соски и животы. Крови видно не было.</p><p>А между колонн продолжалась священная оргия Культа Экстаза, словно перенесённая сюда прямо из особняка Йелвертон, вместе с частью мебели и даже неработающим патефоном. Артур онемело смотрел на своих товарищей по тайному обществу. Какое-то время ему казалось, что они ведут себя как обычно, словно не заметили смены обстановки, но затем привыкшие к полутьме глаза рассеяли иллюзию, и он увидел неприглядную истину:</p><p>Он увидел женщину с наполовину содранной кожей, упоённо мастурбирующую оторванной мужской головой (кажется, голова принадлежала Армстронгу, одному из идейных противников Уилларда), и двоих мужчин, трахавших обезглавленное тело: у одного из них больше не было гениталий, кто-то вырвал их вместе с низом живота, так что внутренности выпали и частично свисали теперь между ног, но мужчина не обращал на это никакого внимания, продолжая со стонами вожделения двигать сложенными пальцами в чужой трахее.</p><p>Он увидел женщину, старательно насаживающуюся на шипастый, даже на вид острый фаллос бесформенного неповоротливого существа, целиком занимающего один угол зала. По ляжкам и ногам женщины текла глянцево-чёрная в полутьме кровь, но она и не думала остановиться, хотя никто не принуждал её, не держал. Каждый раз, когда она опускалась до конца, то попадала в нежные объятия другой женщины, которую Артур узнал по маске – на собраниях она всегда слишком много пила.</p><p>Все они действовали не столько с пылом, сколько с истеричным стремлением к освобождению, и Артур уже знал, почему: всё время, проведённое в этом аду, он чувствовал нарастающее  возбуждение, но прекрасно видел, что никто из всех встреченных им людей ни разу не достиг разрядки. Кажется, попавшим в это место дозволялось лишь мечтать об оргазме, никогда не получая его.</p><p>Он попытался аккуратно обойти сошедших с ума людей и их жуткого спутника, но на полпути нога его поехала на чём-то скользком, и он упал, а попытавшись подняться, обнаружил: что-то крепко держит на месте его лодыжку. Оглянувшись в поисках неведомой преграды, Артур издал сдавленный вскрик: в темноте между колонн колыхалось полупрозрачное, подобное гигантскому слизню создание, медленно ползущее в его сторону. Откуда-то из-под желеобразного тела выскользнул пучок гибких щупалец, одно из которых и обвило ногу Артура.</p><p>Он в панике бездумно лягнулся, пытаясь стряхнуть щупальце, и чуть не упал, поняв, что уже обе его ноги скованы этой жуткой тварью. Рванулся вперёд, пытаясь уползти, но только зря разодрал колени о шершавый выступ на полу – тварь держала крепко. Пока Артур отчаянно пытался успокоиться и понять, как спастись, щупальца ещё в несколько витков обхватили его голени и поднялись до бёдер, ощупали ягодицы, пах и живот и наконец принялись поочерёдно толкаться в рефлекторно сжавшийся анус.</p><p>Артур закричал, ещё раз дёрнулся, упал на живот и почувствовал, что колышущаяся слизистая бахрома твари доползла до его ступней, накрыла их и продолжила двигаться вперёд. Два щупальца проникли в него, силой преодолевая сопротивление мышц, и теперь тёрлись друг от друга внутри, вызывая болезненную резь и омерзительный наплыв похоти, к которой Артур не хотел иметь никакого отношения.</p><p>Тварь продолжала ползти, накрыв уже ноги и подбираясь к бёдрам. Артур выл как перепуганное животное, ожидая, как в любую секунду щупальца разорвут стенки его кишечника и продолжат шарить в брюшной полости.</p><p>Неожиданно бессмысленно блуждающий, затуманенный слезами взгляд Артура упал во мрак за колонной прямо перед ним. Там колыхался ещё один слизняк, и из-под отвратительной бахромы на краю его тела высовывалась человеческая рука, белая и неподвижная.</p><p>- Уиллард! – в голос закричал Артур, чувствуя, как вес твари перемещается с его бёдер на спину. Двигать придавленными и связанными ногами он уже не мог. – Уиллард! Пожа...</p><p>Что-то тёмное и быстрое пронеслось перед ним, туша слизняка содрогнулась, щупальца затряслись и неаккуратно выскользнули из тела. Артур зажмурился и замер. Оковы на его ногах сжались так, что какой-то миг казалось: сейчас переломают кости в нескольких местах, – затем разжались и опали, как лопнувшая резинка.</p><p>Артур попытался собрать под себя конечности, чтобы встать и бежать или хотя бы уползти, но тут кто-то или что-то схватило его за руки и вздёрнуло вверх. Он повис, не касаясь ступнями земли, как марионетка.</p><p>Существо, поднявшее его в воздух, напоминало человека – антропоморфная его фигура, имевшая скорее женское телосложение, обладала широкими плечами, небольшими острыми грудями и мощным пенисом, вздымающимся между ляжек, как разящее копьё. Размеры этого орудия, впрочем, не превосходили таковые у крупного человеческого мужчины. Голову существа венчали рога со множеством острых концов, а лицо, больше напоминающее маску или звериную морду, было странным, но не ужасающим. </p><p>Чудовище осмотрело Артура лиловыми глазами без тени интеллекта. Его узкие вертикальные ноздри раздувались, словно оно принюхивалось, из приоткрытой пасти вырывалось тихой ворчание.</p><p>- Не убивай меня! - взмолился Артур, хоть и знал, что оно его не понимает. Терпеть этот осмотр молча было выше его сил.</p><p>Существо разжало когтистые пальцы, и Артур упал в лужу местной влаги и чёрной слизняковой крови, больно ударившись ободранными коленями. Разорванный на части слизняк валялся справа и слева от него. Прямо перед лицом оказался фаллос чудовища, а Артур немедленно обхватил его пересохшими от крика и страха губами, обвил головку языком и принялся сосать так старательно, словно Уиллард сейчас наблюдал и оценивал его умения. </p><p>Когтистая лапа больно стиснула голову, и Артур замер, не выпуская член чудовища изо рта. Через несколько секунд хватка ослабла, и он продолжил свои усилия. Чудовище покачивалось вперёд и назад, дёргало его за волосы, но в остальном вело себя смирно, только перед самым финалом ещё раз обхватило голову и дёрнуло на себя, но Артур сумел это пережить, не подавившись, благо его быстро отпустили.</p><p>Не успел он отдышаться, как его вновь вздёрнули в воздух, крепкое плечо впечаталось в живот, и чудовище деловито потащило его во мрак. Артур, уже почти теряя сознание, уловил движение: культисты продолжали свою загробную оргию, не обратив никакого внимания ни на Артура, ни на его чудовищного спасителя.</p><p>Он не тешил себя иллюзиями. Если чудовище и спасло его, то только чтобы попользоваться самому, но он не представлял, как этому помешать. К тому же член этого монстра хотя бы не разорвёт его пополам, что по местным меркам, надо полагать, большая удача.</p><p>Обессиленный, напуганный и всё ещё неприятно возбуждённый, Артур соскользнул в беспамятство.</p><p>***</p><p>Он пришёл в себя оттого, что мышцы женщины, оседлавшей его, начали сжиматься, знаменуя оргазм. Потом он почувствовал запах Лусст’гхаа и всё вспомнил. </p><p>Артур распахнул глаза. Он лежал на мокром каменном уступе в тёмной пещере; единственным светом, проникавшим сюда, было далёкое лиловатое свечение.</p><p>Рогатое чудовище сидело на нём верхом, тяжело дыша. Артур осторожно поднял руку и прикоснулся, убедившись: за пенисом, который он недавно так старательно сосал, располагалось сыто пульсирующее женское влагалище, обрамлённое вместо половых губ короткими толстыми щупальцами, тут же попытавшимися обвиться вокруг его пальцев.</p><p>Чудовище негромко заурчало и снялось с его члена. Артур не успел выдохнуть, как его ноги оказались на чужих плечах, и чудовище принялось неуклонно вталкивать свой неопавший, несмотря на оргазм, фаллос в его зад. Вероятно, в этот момент нужно было с теплотой вспомнить слизняка, благодаря которому Артур сейчас избежал разрывов.</p><p>Он не мог остановить своего похитителя, так что постарался изогнуться и поднять бёдра так, чтобы сделать проникновение менее болезненным. Руками он обнял чудовище и стал осторожно ласкать, изучая, пытаясь понять, насколько оно отличается от человека и как управлять его желанием. </p><p>Чудовище довольным порыкиванием приветствовало его инициативу, принявшись иметь его в терпимом темпе и встречая каждый стон одобрительным воркованием. Такое вполне можно было пережить, да к тому же мощный ствол так приятно распирал, скользя внутри, - Артуру всегда такое ужасно нравилось. Он стал двигаться навстречу, так что теперь член чудовища погружался до самого основания, и столкновения их тел сопровождались влажными шлепками.</p><p>Возбуждение нарастало, и наконец Артур кончил. Это было мучительно, потому что чудовище не останавливалось, даже, напротив, вдохновившись его реакцией, усилило напор, а ещё потому, что, сверхчувствительный, он всё же остался возбуждённым и очень быстро завёлся снова.</p><p>В общей сложности Артур кончил трижды, прежде чем монстр догнал его – но всё же не остановился.</p><p>Тело Артура болело и ломило, он почти не чувствовал ног и поясницы, но не мог перестать извиваться в непрерывной жажде удовольствия, пока рогатое чудовище трахало его, вертя, как куклу, затыкая все его отверстия членом, щупальцами и пальцами.</p><p>Кажется, Артур кричал. Потом только хрипел. Потом затих.</p><p>Возможно, он стонал. Возможно, эти бесстыдные стоны были его.</p><p>***</p><p>Иногда он терял сознание – или засыпал. Смутно сознавал, что прошло очень много времени, а значит, он давно должен умереть, если не от усталости, то от обезвоживания и жажды, но этого почему-то всё не происходило. Он не хотел есть или пить, при этом пережив больше соитий, чем когда-либо считал для себя возможным. </p><p>Это не казалось странным. В конце концов, разве Лусст’гхаа не был страной вечного экстаза?</p><p>Тело Артура жаждало удовлетворения своей безбрежной похоти. Сам он хотел только домой. Найти Уилларда и вернуться, забыть этот ад как страшный сон.</p><p>Сделать это, впрочем, не представлялось возможным. Рогатое чудовище почти не оставляло его, да и случись ему отлучиться – Артур уже представлял, каковы его шансы пересечь просторы Лусст’гхаа в одиночку. Время от времени до него долетали крики мучимых людей, и он всякий раз подолгу пытался разобрать, показался ли голос знакомым.</p><p>Монстру Артур, похоже, пришёлся по нраву. Возможно, прежде ему не попадались такие активные игрушки, но все проявления страсти и удовольствия со стороны Артура явно вдохновляли чудовище. Кончив, монстр не торопился вытаскивать пенис, ему нравилось оставлять его внутри, как бы запечатывая своё бесцветное густое семя, иногда он даже засыпал так, притиснув Артура спиной к своей широкой груди, и тогда человек мог чувствовать, как член чудовища постепенно твердел до своего обычного состояния, а бёдра начинали двигаться вперёд и назад – время от времени чудовище даже кончало вторично, так и не вынув и не проснувшись.</p><p>От всего этого у Артура, будь они в нормальном мире, давно случилось бы расстройство, а то и проблемы посерьёзнее. Но в Лусст’гхаа физические законы и впрямь работали иначе – в этом видения не солгали.</p><p>Хоть в этом.</p><p>***</p><p>Он давно потерял счёт времени, когда порядок вещей внезапно оказался нарушен появлением ещё одного рогатого существа, в котором Артур с чувством полной потери представления о реальности узнал Уилларда.</p><p>- Артур, - сказало существо голосом Уилларда и улыбнулось. Эта улыбка на странно изменённом лице заставила Артура задрожать. </p><p>Он хотел броситься к Уилларду, обнять, но не мог. Тот больше не был похож на себя, он больше не был…</p><p>Да. Не был человеком. Даже артуров монстр забился от него в угол и настороженно рычал оттуда.</p><p>- Разве не прекрасно? – мягко спросил Уиллард. – Как я и обещал, мы все попали в Земли Блаженств.</p><p>- Разве ты не видел? – хрипло от долгого молчания прошептал Артур. – Все твои последователи… все наши товарищи… что с ними стало?</p><p>Уиллард с безмятежной улыбкой подхватил его на руки.</p><p>- То, что и должно происходить с Зачарованными. Для чего, ты думаешь, Бог Похоти распространил Эссенцию за пределы Лусст’гхаа? Изменённым нужны рабы, чтобы экстаз длился вечно, - сказал он ласково. – Я проведал всех наших бывших товарищей, и ты – лучший, Артур. Я в тебе не сомневался, ты настоящее сокровище. Прирождённый раб похоти.</p><p>Артур безучастно принял его поцелуй. Кажется, теперь язык Уилларда стал раздвоенным.</p><p>- Но ты не такой, да? – спросил Артур, хотя уже знал ответ.</p><p>- Конечно, нет, - Уиллард положил его на плоский уступ, который в этой пещере использовался вместо кровати. – Я – Изменённый.</p><p>Артур всё-таки расплакался, хватаясь за его руки и бормоча:</p><p>- Уиллард… пожалуйста, я хочу домой… помоги мне…</p><p>- Ты дома, Артур, - терпеливо и утешающе произнёс бывший глава Культа Экстаза. – Но да, я пришёл помочь. Я подарю тебе изменение, которое облегчит тебе принятие нового дома, но нужно выбрать, что изменится: тело или разум, - он почти отечески погладил всхлипывающего Артура по голове. – Выбирай разум, Артур. Разум – иллюзия, он ни к чему счастливцу, извивающемуся в вечном наслаждении.</p><p>Артур замотал головой, ужас объял его. Пусть и в аду, но пока он оставался собой и мог хотя бы мечтать о побеге. Лишиться разума, отказаться от личности, стать таким же, как одурманенные, сумасшедшие культисты в зале с цилиндрами и слизняками…</p><p>- Тело! – выпалил Артур. – Я выбираю тело! Измени моё тело!</p><p>- Как пожелаешь, мой дорогой.</p><p>Это было больнее, чем всё, что Артуру доводилось испытать. Его словно разорвали на куски и сложили заново, и затем, пока трясущееся от слабости, чувствительное, будто освежёванное тело валялось на каменном уступе без сил, Изменённый Уиллард несколько раз овладел им в отверстие, которого у мужчины от природы не может быть.</p><p>На прощание он погладил Артура по слипшимся от пота волосам и сказал:</p><p>- Ты будешь первым в Лусст’гхаа за долгие века, кто породит новую жизнь, Артур. Это великая честь, и только тебе я могу её доверить.</p><p>Когда он ушёл, рогатый монстр Артура вышел из своего угла, обнюхал и вылизал предоставленное ему новое тело и наконец, успокоенный, привычно взял его, на этот раз излившись первым.</p><p>***</p><p>Время в Лусст’гхаа течёт незаметно. Нет никаких изменений, по которым можно отслеживать его бег, поэтому Артур не знает, сколько недель или месяцев прошло. Судя по выросшему животу – месяцев пять, если, конечно, его отродье развивается с человеческой скоростью, в чём нельзя быть уверенным.</p><p>Артур живёт в пещере своего рогатого Изменённого. Теперь, когда ограниченность человеческого тела больше не мешает ему в полной мере выполнять свой долг Зачарованного, он проводит всё время, отдаваясь и удовлетворяя. К великому счастью, ему была милостиво оставлена возможность получать удовольствие и самому.</p><p>Разум Артура пока держится. Он заставляет себя каждый день вспоминать что-то о человеческом мире, но больше не надеется туда вернуться. Беременный гермафродит, одержимый похотью – едва ли под небом есть место для такого существа.</p><p>Иногда он представляет, что Уиллард приходит к нему вновь, но теперь эта мысль будит в нём не надежду, а ужас. Что его любимый отнимет на этот раз?</p><p>Артур не собирается проверять. На случай, если Уиллард вернётся, он нашёл и спрятал в пещере острый обломок колонны из хрупкого, но твёрдого металла</p><p>Вполне сгодится вместо ножа.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано специально для команды WTF Monstrophilia 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>